1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slot machine which includes video reels.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, as a slot machine including a plurality of video reels, for example, there is a model which has the below-mentioned technology. In the technology which such a model has, symbols constituting each symbol column of each of the video reels are stopped and displayed in display areas on a one-by-one basis (for example, refer to US patent application publication 2012/0172106).
However, there may be a case where as the symbols constituting the symbol column of each of the video reels, as shown in FIG. 68, not only a BLANK symbol 401 but also a DRAGON symbol 402 and a CHANCE symbol 403 are present. A size of the BLANK symbol 401 corresponds to that of one display area. Each size of the DRAGON symbol 402 and the CHANCE symbol 403 corresponds to that of a plurality of display areas.
Specifically, as shown in FIG. 69, each size of the DRAGON symbol 402 and the CHANCE symbol 403 corresponds to five display areas. The DRAGON symbol 402 is constituted of a continuous symbol including two symbol arrangement spaces 402B located above a character symbol 402A and two symbol arrangement spaces 402B located below the character symbol 402A which are used as effect spaces. Similarly, the CHANCE symbol 403 is constituted of continuous symbol including two symbol arrangement spaces 403B located above a character symbol 403A and two symbol arrangement spaces 403B located below the character symbol 403A which are used as effect spaces.
In the above-described case, as shown in FIG. 70, when a symbol display area 404 is sized so as to stop and display three symbols in vertical one column, only a part of the CHANCE symbol 403 as the continuous symbol is stopped and displayed in the symbol display area 404. The same applies the DRAGON symbol 402 as the continuous symbol.
Accordingly, when a rewriting process for moving symbols being present upstream in a scrolling display outside of a frame of the symbol display area 404 based on a position where the next scrolling display of the video reels is conducted, it may occur that the CHANCE symbol 403 and the DRAGON symbol 402 as the continuous symbols come to be continuous in midstream.
As shown in FIG. 71, also when a part of the CHANCE symbol 403 as the continuous symbol is stopped and displayed in the symbol display area 404, the same may occur, and also when the above-mentioned rewriting process for moving a scrolling display of the CHANCE symbol 403 starting from an end portion thereof being present upstream is conducted, it may occur that the CHANCE symbol 403 and the DRAGON symbol 402 as the continuous symbols come to be continuous in midstream.
In other words, in the conventional technology, as shown in FIG. 72, when one part of the CHANCE symbol 403 as the continuous symbol is stopped and displayed in the symbol display area 404, a position of an arrangement of the symbol column being present upstream of the scrolling display is moved from the frame of the symbol display area 404 or the vicinity of the frame thereof being upstream of the scrolling display, and therefore, it may occur that the CHANCE symbol 403 and the DRAGON symbol 402 as the continuous symbols come to be continuous in midstream.
Therefore, in view of the above-described respect, the present invention was made. An object of the present invention is to provide a slot machine which prevents two continuous symbols from coming to be continuous even by conducting a rewriting process, that is, even by moving a position of an arrangement of one part of the symbol columns being present in an upstream direction of a scrolling display outside of a display frame when the one part of the symbol columns of video reels is stopped and displayed, based on a position where the next scrolling display of the video reels is stopped.